The Mane Seven meet Hardshell, Sharpshot, and Kickback
This is how The Mane Seven meet Hardshell, Sharpshot, and Kickback goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. night, Twilight has another nightmare Twilight Sparkle (EG): to Thunderwing in her sleep No. Not you. Anyone but you. her dream Thunderwing: It is only a matter of time before we bring Midnight Sparkle back, Human Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (EG): That won't happen. My friends won't let it. Thunderwing: Or will they? points to Twilight's friends who are unconscious on the floor. In reality, Twilight jolts awake Twilight Sparkle (EG): NOOOOOOOOO!!! and Twilight see a bug like robot come out the shadows followed by two others Sharpshot: Ohhhh, what do we have here? Kickback: Is it something to eat, eat, eat? Sunset Shimmer: What are they? Twilight Sparkle (EG): Gigantic robo-insects. That's what. Hardshell: Hey! What'd they call us?! Sharpshot: I don't know. Let's show them how vicious we are in bot mode. Kickback, and Hardshell transform to robot mode Twilight Sparkle (EG): Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us. Sharpshot: Give us one good reason why we shouldn't. Sunset Shimmer: We need your help. I sense that another servant of Unicron has turned up. Sharpshot: Why? Sunset Shimmer: Because, he or she is causing strange things to happen at Camp Everfree and its causing big problems from everyone. Sharpshot: sniffling That's mean. Kickback and Hardshell We gotta help these girls. Hardshell: Sunset and Twilight He hasn't been the same since he got hurt last time. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you. Thank you so much for helping us. By the way, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Twilight Sparkle. Sharpshot: We're Hardshell, Sharpshot, and Kickback. Sunset Shimmer: Good to meet you, Hardshell. out her hand to Sharpshot Sharpshot: I'm Sharpshot. to Hardshell on the right He's Hardshell. to Kickback on the left He's Kickback. Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Nice to meet you guys. Twilight Sparkle (EG): Uh, why don't I tell you guys my backstory before we introduce you to our friends? Hardshell: Okay. Sharpshot: Ooh. A story. Kickback: I like a story, story, story. Sunset Shimmer: Sharpshot Why does Kickback repeat the last word he says? Sharpshot: He...has his uses. Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Twilight Sparkle (EG): Anyways, I used to be a student of CHS rival school, Crystal Prep. I was investigating the strange energy, which I didn't realize was magic, coming from to Sunset her school. On the day of the Friendship Games, I was chosen to compete but then as I was investigating the energy, this amulet I made began absorbing the magic by itself and also caused rifts to a world called Equestria to open. Still don't know how that happened. And then during the last event, I was forced to unleash the contained energy by my school principle and classmates and then I got turned into a crow-winged girl named Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight Sparkle, I sought to understand magic by opening several rifts to Sunset's world even if I destroyed this world in the process. But thankfully, Sunset used my amulet in a different way and used its contained magic to free me from Midnight Sparkle's control. After that, I decided to transfer to CHS and have been a Canterlot Wondercolt ever since. I'm still anxious about turning back into Midnight Sparkle though. Sharpshot: Whoa. Kickback: We need to ask you a favor, favor, favor. Hardshell: Tell us. Is the Cybertronian civil war still going on? Who's winning? Twilight Sparkle (EG): Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: The Autobots are winning so far. Sharpshot: Well Hardshell, Kickback, and I changed sides to the Autobots. Twilight Sparkle (EG): What do you mean change sides? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Sharpshot: It's so we can help keep you safe. Twilight, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell arrive at the campsite Sunset Shimmer: Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell Oh thanks for dropping us off. We can handle it from here. Twilight Sparkle (EG): Yeah. Sharpshot: Oh, we can't leave now. We're emotionally invested. Kickback: I need to relax, relax, relax. Hardshell: And I need to grab a quick oil bath. Applejack (EG): We're looking for Sunset and Twilight. Sharpshot: We know Sunset and Twilight. Rainbow Dash (EG): Good enough for me. Pinkie Pie (EG): Me too. Rarity (EG): Me three. Applejack (EG): Me four. Fluttershy (EG): Me five. Hardshell: I like your wings. Rainbow Dash (EG): Thanks. Fluttershy (EG): I like them too. Kickback: Rarity (EG) I like your hair, hair, hair. Rarity (EG): Why thank you. Sharpshot: That's a picture of one of our Insecticon Bruisers, Hog. Applejack (EG): His name's Hog? Pinkie Pie (EG): Nice. Sharpshot: It was. We changed it to Kevin. [ Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Hardshell: Sharpshot: Anybody got jelly? brings out a bag filled with jars of jelly Kickback: Which jelly do you need, need, need? I've got grape, strawberry, boysenberry, I got some jam, jam, jam. I got a bunch of marmalade, some chutney, chutney, chutney. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes